Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a job processing system, a method for controlling the job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus that allows a user to set a storage period for data (e.g., image data) held in a hard disk drive (HDD). This image processing apparatus determines whether the storage period of the data held in the HDD elapses. Then, if it is determined that the storage period elapses, the image processing apparatus deletes the data from the HDD (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236009).
In the case of the image processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236009, if, after the user logs out of the image processing apparatus, the storage period of the data held in the HDD elapses and the data is deleted from the HDD, the user cannot easily recognize that there is deleted data. Thus, for example, when the user logs into the image processing apparatus, the user may search for the data that the user desires to print, without realizing that this data has already been deleted from the HDD.